


and heaven's in your arms

by KeyKnows



Series: kinky!fest [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chastity Cage, Chastity Device, Consensual, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kink!fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: He’s probably already in heaven, maybe, perhaps, he muses. It feel like it, at least.
And the god of this heaven, of this merciless, unstoppable heaven, is not other but his older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second kink of this fest and it took me by surprise, hope you like it! 
> 
> Also like, i just read the wikipedia page on this subject and went with it so, i'm sorrry about the possible inaccuracy (also what's male anatomy haha)

He’s gonna die. 

Sasuke has come to the irrevocable conclusion that he’s gonna die. It cannot be other outcome for what he’s feeling right now, for the pain or for the tiredness, or for anything. It feels like he’s gonna die but, Sasuke thinks, with the small part of his mind that’s not overwhelmed, that he’s probably going to heaven.

He surely cannot reach any other destination, no from this path of painful, stinging pleasure. He’s probably already in heaven, maybe, perhaps, he muses. It feel like it, at least.

And the god of this heaven, of this merciless, unstoppable heaven, is not other but his older brother.

It’s a weird thing to think about, but both of them are past such inane ponderings, what matters at the moment is that Sasuke is gonna die.

There is this...cage around his member, it’s made of plastic and it was made specially for him so despite its rigidness it isn’t uncomfortable to wear; the little ring around the root of his testicles is a little more of a bother, it’s plastic too and is kind of tight, but it’s covered with smooth fabric so it won’t really hurt him. The most interesting part about his peculiar outfit is, however, that he the cage and the ring are attached to each other, and that he’s unable to take it off since they’re locked. And, of course, the person with the key is Itachi.

The cage makes him impossible for him to touch himself, or even have an erection, and this things aren’t really a problem for him, or more accurately they wouldn’t be a problem for Sasuke if it wasn’t for his current situation.

Itachi, his beloved older brother, the holder of the key to his sexual pleasure, is thrusting into him from behind, hard and fast, filling him up in a second and leaving him empty at the next in a horrible pace that has him drooling over the mattress.

He’s not so sure how he’s even taking it, how he hasn’t passed out at the pleasure that the always certain thrust of his brother, that not once fail to hit him in his sweet spot, or from the pain of his member trying to get hard inside the plastic cage.

Itachi is saying something at his ear, his warm breathing sending shivers down his back; but Sasuke cannot make any words, the blood ponding in his ears doesn’t let him. He whines in response to whatever Itachi said and he can feel his brother’s smile against his neck.

They keep going for what Sasuke seems like hours, but it eventually ends as all things does.

Sasuke comes dry. He screams against the mattress and he’s pretty sure he’s crying his eyes out, overwhelmed with the sensations in his body. It’s no long before Itachi comes too, inside of him; Sasuke sobs at the feeling of his brother’s seed filling him up.

Sasuke cannot move, so Itachi gently turns him over the bed so he’s lying on his back, his chest going up and down at the rhythm of his agitated breath.

“You did so well, Sasuke” Itachi tells him, kissing the path of his tears “You did so well…”

Sasuke feels like shouldn’t move or talk or anything for the rest of his life, but he makes an effort and with a sore, small voice, he says, with all the wit he can muster:

“You’re not allowed to have any ideas ever again.”

Itachi laughs and kisses him, sweet and slow. Sasuke smiles weakly into the kiss and then lets his brother take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> my second name used to be incest back in the day...ok, not really, but i sure wrote a lot of ItaSasu when I just started writing fanfiction, they are like my ultimate OTP, so yes, is rather sad that this is the only thing i could write about them haha
> 
> anyway, hope you like it guys! thanks for reading, every comment is appreciated!


End file.
